


Without you

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x03 predictions, Angst, Character Death, Dark Daenerys, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pain, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Jorah was her heart.





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

> So after the last episode, I've been thinking about those who will die or survive and this idea came to me. If Dark!Denerys happens I think this could be the final trigger for her. Their relationship is important for her and she listens to him so without him...
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes.

Dany receives the news and tries not to cry. It is the first time she feels like this. She should have been with him. She should have made him stood by her side during the battle. He is... was a wonderful warrior but he is... was human. He is the only person she trusts with her life. He is the only person... was the only person whom she would trust with her life. The only person who mattered. Suddenly she feels alone and devastated.  
  
Daenerys looks around them and everybody is quiet and giving her worried and compassionate looks. The north is giving her respect for the first time since her arrival; Sansa's blue eyes are sad and for the first time there is no coldness in them, and Jon... she doesn't want to think about that treachery... She feels sick and wants to burn them all. She wants to call Drogon and burn them all, burn winterfell to the ground... She leaves the great hall alone.  
  
Jorah is death.  
  
Jorah won't come back to her.  
  
Jorah...  
  
Daenerys realizes then something that scares her. It is terrifying.  
  
She closes the door with a slam and leaves Tyrion and Varys outside. She can't look at them right now. She can't face them right now because she would kill them in the act. It is unfair. It is so unfair... Jorah should be the one behind that door, asking to go inside, no those two damn advisors. Jorah deserves to survive... deserved.  
  
Jorah is her heart.  
  
Jorah is the best part of her life.  
  
Jorah is... was...  
  
Daenerys wants to go back in time. Daenerys wants to go back to Dragonstone. She wants to go back to the day he came back to her. Daenerys wants to act differently and wishes to never have come to winterfell or allowed that stupid hunting.  
  
"Leave me alone!!!!" She screams when Tyrion asks for permission to come inside. She doesn't want the useless d... Daenerys wants Jorah by her side. She wants his soft smile and caring blue eyes.  
  
Daenerys looks around her. Everything feels cold around her. She needs Jorah. She wants him.  
  
Jorah was her heart.  
  
How can she survive without her heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to think if Jorah dies he will die with honour and being loved by those around him.


End file.
